Yo te protegeré
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Has tenido una pesadilla sobre Asgore atacándote, pero al despertar te das cuenta de que él sigue siendo esa misma cabra buena y generosa de la que te enamoraste al salir del Underground. [AsgoreXLector]


_¿Otra vez estoy aquí? ¿Cómo?._

Miraba a mis lados como la barrera se iluminaba a medida que se recorría una y otra vez. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue verlo a él de espaldas...

—Asgore... —una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al verlo.

Di un paso hacia el frente con intenciones de ir hasta él y embestirlo con un fuerte abrazo, amaba sentir su suave pelaje entre mis brazos. Pero mis intenciones murieron cuando él se giró hacia mí con su mirada hacia abajo haciendo que le diera un aspecto más oscuro del que jamás había tenido.

—Humano...fue bueno conocerte...

_¿Qué?._

Vi cómo de entre su capa sobresalía su brazo tomando su gran trinche rojo que sin esfuerzo alguno eliminó el botón de "Piedad".

—¿Asgore que pasa? ¿No me reconoces? —pregunté a lo cual él sólo enjauló mi alma en ese tan famoso cuadro blanco.

Sin piedad comenzó a atacarme con su fuego que venía en distintas direcciones, serpenteando hasta mí. Los esquivé a como pude logrando que sólo rozaran mi alma sin infligirme daño alguno.

Cuando tocó mi turno para atacar decidí hablar con él, pero no me lo permitió.

_¿Qué?._

—¿Asgore qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me atacas? —tenía miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo, él jamás me había atacado de esta forma.

Ignoró por completo mis palabras y siguió atacándome con su fuego serpenteante pero justo cuando me creía a salvo el lugar donde estaba de pie parpadeaba haciendo que más llamaradas vinieran en mi contra. Cuando volvió a llegar mi turno para luchar decidí perdonarlo.

—Vamos Asgore, ambos sabemos que no quieres hacer esto, sólo ven conmigo y olvidemos todo —traté de acercarme a él con los brazos abiertos para denotar mis intenciones de darle un enorme abrazo pero él siguió en pié sobre su decisión.

Ésta vez cuando fue su turno de atacarme sus ojos destellaron un par de veces de color rojo y azul haciendo que me desconcertara por ello. De la nada su tridente se transformó en una Oz y comenzó a atacarme con ella, esquivé el primer golpe azul, pero cuando la Oz se iluminó de rojo sentí como cortaba mi brazo derecho.

Me arrodillé en el suelo al sentir el dolor envolviendome, me aferré a mi brazo herido tratando de detener el sangrado de éste.

—¡Asgore que te sucede tu no eres así! —grité al sentir la desesperación consumirme y cómo las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

_¿Adónde se había ido ese hombre tierno, cariñoso y amable que había conocido?._

—Lo siento humano...lo hago por liberar a mi pueblo...sólo necesito un alma más —murmuró con un aspecto un poco decaído.

Lo sabía él no quería hacer esto, lo podía ver en su forma de actuar, en su forma de siquiera atreverse a mirarme por temor a ver mi miedo ante él.

—¡Podemos liberarlos sin necesidad de esto!, sólo confía en mí y...

Mis palabras murieron cuando lo vi alzar su Oz de nuevo en mi dirección.

—Lo siento.

Y sin más dejó caer esa enorme cuchilla sobre mí haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente ante el temor y que de la nada todo se volviera rojo para lentamente convertirse en una pantalla negra.

—...

—¡_ despierta!.

—...

Escuchaba a lo lejos como una voz preocupada y familiar me hablaba, poco a poco fui volviendo en mí.

—¡¿_ qué pasa?¡ ¡Contéstame!.

Al sentir como mi cuerpo era mecido insistentemente abrí mis ojos de golpe topándome al instante con la mirada preocupada de esa vieja cabra.

—Asgore... —mi labio inferior tembló al decir su nombre.

—¿_ que pasó? Estabas gritando y moviéndote por todos lados.

Mis ojos viajaron por su rostro y en una fracción de segundo vi un pequeño reflejo de la cabra que había visto en mi sueño, pero no tenía que ser un demasiado inteligente como para saber a ciencia cierta que ni de lejos se parecían, el Asgore de mi sueño era muy diferente al que me estaba sujetando por los hombros con una mirada preocupada y ansiosa por verme bien.

—¡Asgore! —sin pensarlo ni un segundo más me lancé a su cuello abrazándolo y buscando el refugio cálido que su pecho y brazos siempre me otorgaban.

No pasaron ni décimas de segundos para que él me correspondiera acariciando con una mano mi cabello y con la otra mi espalda buscando reconfortarme.

—Ya, ya, ya pasó. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar una taza de té de flor dorada y me cuentas todo lo que pasó en tu sueño? —propuso amigablemente a lo cual yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza sin tener intenciones o si queira ganas de separarme de él.

Me cargó entre sus brazos caminando hasta la cocina y aún teniéndome sobre él turnaba sus brazos para preparar dos tazas de té. Cuando estuvieron listas me tendió mi taza la cual acepté sin dudar, el té que Asgore reparaba era muy bueno. Tomó la otra taza para seguir su camino hasta una de las sillas del comedor, se sentó conmigo entre sus piernas y dió un sorbo a su taza relajándose al instante, me miró expectante a lo cual yo sólo dejé mi taza sobre mi regazo y le conté sobre mi extraño sueño.

A medida que le contaba sobre como me había asustado verlo en esa forma tan extraña sentía como Asgore me acercaba más a él, diciéndome en silencio que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí conmigo y que eso sólo había sido un mal sueño y que jamás se haría realidad. Justo cuando le conté sobre cómo su Oz me había cortado mi brazo derecho Asgore detuvo mi relato abruptamente al tomarme de dicho brazo e inspeccionarlo, por mi parte sólo observé cómo sus ojos iban y venian mostrándose aliviados al notar que no había ninguna marca de herida en él.

—No fue nada _ sólo fue un mal sueño, además —me sonrojé al sentir como sus labios besaban mi brazo lentamente haciéndome un poco de cosquillas por el pelaje suave de sus labios—, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte —sentenció tomando mi rostro con sus manos y besándome en los labios de una manera tan tierna que hizo acelerar mi corazón.

Con algo de timidez pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello acercándolo un poco más a mí, sus manos comenzaron a caer resbalando por mis hombros hasta mi espalda para finalmente posarse sobre mis caderas demandando cercanía. Rompimos el beso por mi vergüenza a lo cual sólo recibí una mirada cariñosa por parte de Asgore.

—Anda, vamos a dormir un poco más —hice una pequeña mueca rehusándome un poco a la idea—, oye no temas...yo te protegeré —sentí como recargaba el peso su frente contra la mía haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo.

Nos separamos un poco de nuevo, sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla tiernamente a lo cual yo solo me acerqué un poco más a él y le di un beso en los labios, dándole mi respuesta a su antigua propuesta. Él sólo sonrió y me volvió a cargar entre sus brazos para llevarnos de nuevo a la cama que compartíamos juntos, me recostó primero y después él se unió a mí, nos cubrió con las sábanas teniendo cuidado de no asfixiarme con ellas, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura haciéndome descansar ligeramente mi cabeza sobre su pecho, me dio un último beso en la frente y sin más terminé rindiéndome ante su amabilidad, cariño, y protección.


End file.
